


Teen Wolf One Shot Book - Alphabet Edition

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: His oneshot compilation will have different topics each chapter starting by each letter of the alphabet!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: In this AU it's anniversary since Stiles' mother had died, Stiles turned 17, and his father had abandoned him all in the same weekend. This year for his birthday things don't seem to get any better for the poor pale boy
> 
> Ships: Sterek
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mourning and abandonment
> 
> Fluff or Smut: Fluffy 
> 
> BTW, I will add tags as the chapters go on

Stiles knew he would be haunted by this horrible anniversary all of his life, but on his birthday? He could remember it like it was yesterday, he was at lacrosse practice. The team had just finished with barbarian-like birthday gifts, each teammate held him down to give him 17 hits. He got the phone call that his mother had been in a terrible accident and wouldn't be able to hold on to life for much longer. Scott and him had broken various laws getting there as fast as they could, but it was already to late. Two days later the sadness was too hard for his dad to handle, so he had packed his bag and left the house. No doubt that Scott was there for Stiles those first couple of months, but as time grew so did the need for a hero for the town. The Ghostriders and Dread Doctors came to town and the town depended on the pack to save the town.

Stiles didn't want to go to school so he could avoid the barbaric birthday gifts so he just stayed home, in his big... lonely home. He just wanted to be left alone today so he told Scott he was sick. No big surprise to Stiles Scott had forgotten about the anniversary of his mother's death and his birthday. Ever since he has been dating Allison all sense of reality has been lost, nothing else matters to him.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna drop off these papers I want him to research off," Derek told Scott as he parked outside of Stiles' house, "Will you check on him for me? He said he was sick this morning, I just want to know if he was being dramatic or not. When Stiles gets sick it's pretty bad," Scott asked and Derek sighed "Fine," He rolled his eyes.

Derek let himself in and was taken back by the smell of sadness, anger, alcohol, and the overall state that the house was in. Stiles usually had this place pristinely clean, and it always surprised him because he was such a slob everywhere else. "Stiles! I'm dropping off some researched I'd like for you to continue," Derek called out and left the papers on the table. "Fuck!" he heard Stiles whisper, "O-ok Derek," Stiles burst into the kitchen wiping his eyes and then running back into his living room. Derek raised his eyebrows concerned and slowly followed him.

Derek noticed photo albums and memories spread out all over the floor, closest to him was an invitation to his 8th birthday party and Derek soon realized it was Stiles birthday today. Derek sighed guiltily remembering it's the anniversary of his mom's death and his birthday. "No, no, no..." Stile panicked trying to clean up a glass of wine he had spilled, probably freighted by Derek barging in. "Stiles relax, it's not that bad," Derek tried calming him down, "No! My mom tried her hardest to keep this house spotless and I fucked that up!" Stiles shouted angerly. He balled up trembling. "Stiles, it's not that bad... and that's what rugs were invented for," Derek said softly and lifted up a big rug revealing huge stains. Stiles looked at them like he was seeing them for the first time, his face grew red and he covered it sobbing into his hands. "I-I just miss her so much," he admitted, "Come here..." Derek said holding his arms out, Stiles looked up surprised but didn't waste this opportunity.

Stiles flew up running into Derek's arms letting him hold him, Stiles cried on his shoulder and Derek runs his fingers through the younger boy's hair. "You know... even I don't to be alone on day's like this..." Derek whispered in his ear, "I-I didn't want to get birthday hits, and I didn't want to cry at school." Stiles cried. "Well, I definitely won't do that... maybe we can watch a movie or something?" Derek asked getting Stiles to cock his head back surprised, "I don't want to be torn apart today Derek," Stiles said. Derek chuckled "Maybe I'm a bit too rough with you sometimes Stiles... but I'd never bring you any harm, you know that right?" Derek asked, "Yeah, of course I do," Stiles lied. Derek caught his heart speed up and felt a pang of guilt, "What's that nerd movie you always yap about nonstop?" Derek rolled his eyes acting like he didn't want to be there. "Star wars!?" Stiles squeaked surprised that Derek would watch it for him, "Yeah... that one," Derek sighed and then chuckled letting Stiles drag him up to his bedroom. "I just rented the first one last night!" Stiles jumped in his bed turning on his tv, "Yay... lucky me," Derek said unenthusiastically. "D-Derek... thank you," Stiles said because Derek wanted to help him forget about what today was, "Don't mention it," Derek got comfortable in the bed. "It's my birthday present to you," Derek pulled Stiles closer to cuddle with him, Stiles face grew red but he tried hiding it. He rested his head on Derek's chest starting the movie. He eagerly talked nonstop about all of the facts and backstories of each character, not meaning to spoil anything for Derek. "That's Chewbacca, he is Han solo's-" Derek cut him off by squeezing him closer putting his hand over his mouth, "if I have any questions I'll ask you," Derek chuckled and Stiles giggled into his hand nodding.


End file.
